Koga Senryu
:"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal."'' - Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan Koga Senryu (高杉 晋作, Senryu Koga) also known as K''' (ケイ, Kei) is a shinobi from Kumogakure and a Jonin-Rank ninja. He is the current Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and like his predecessor Killer Bee, has gained complete control over it, making him the only known Jinchuriki alive to have tamed their inner beast completely. Known throughout the shinobi world for his mastery of Lightning release techniques, he is mostly referred to as '''Kumogakure's Lightning Beast of Flash (雲隠れ派手な雷獣, Kumogakure Hadena Raijū) by the other 4 great shinobi nations. He is Kumogakure's foremost Taijutsu specialist and is considered to be one of it's best ninja, his status and fame as a shinobi rivals that of Konoha's own Taijutsu specialist Touko Kanzaki. Originally he was selected to be the next Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village but opted not to take the position, instead he suggested that the position be given to his long time friend and ally Kirin, believing that the latter was much better suited to take up the position, this shows that he is indeed a powerful shinobi. Appearance K is a tall young man of average build; he has spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His standard attire consists of a white shirt, green pant with a black belt and black army boots. He wears a green colored jacket with upturned collar and rolled up sleeves, he also wears a camouflage bandana around his head. Most of his standard attire is meant to be for camouflage, which makes it easier for him to hide in most natural environment or surroundings, with this green camouflage he can blend in with most of nature making it very effective clothing when going on ninja missions. It provides excellent cover in grass or bush like areas and in forests as well. While performing his duties as a shinobi he seems to wear a different set of attire, which consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket of a Kumogakure jōnin over it. He wears black elbow length arm guards, and red and white Kumogakure shin-guards. His Kumogakure forehead protector is strapped to a piece of white clothing which he wears it like a bandana around his head. K also has the character for Lightning (雷) tattooed on to his right shoulder, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinity; Lightning Release. As a sword user he usually carries a long sword on his back on his flack jacket, although he doesn't seem to carry it around when he is at his home village. He currently wears a black and white shirt with loose sleeves, with the left sleeve rolled up; he also wears a golden colour arm band on his left hand. He wears a mesh shirt underneath his loose shirt which is tied together with a brown belt and the Kumogakure symbol printed on it. He also wears black pants and brown coloured shinobi boots that matches his belt. Personality Koga is headstrong, impulsive and is easily excited, he is known for his flashy entrances and is for most of the time the centre of attention. He is a very proud individual and has great confidence in his powers and abilities. He is not arrogant by nature and will show his opponent a degree of respect, even complimenting them of their strength if they are strong enough to fight against him. Despite his impulsive and excited nature, he is very down to earth and is not the type of person to look down on people. Whenever someone is up set or feeling down, he is usually there to cheer them in his own strange and yet unique way, which is usually shown in a comedic effect. He is friendly and can be easy going at times but does get excited if something big happens. Koga is well respected through the Hidden Cloud village known for his strength and skills, as well as for his compassionate nature, he is very protective of the people he cares about and will do whatever it takes to protect the village from danger. One of the reasons behind him becoming a jinchūriki was for the sake of his village, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful and determined. This caring nature differs him from a typical jinchūriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others. One of his greatest flaws is his capacity to forgive his enemies in spite of their actions; this aspect of his character has been heavily criticized by those around him. Because Koga only fights to protect, he has a tendency to spares his enemies after defeating them in battle only for them to attack him when his back is turned. Even then he will not kill or take a person’s life and will instead keep on fighting with all his strength and will until they eventually decided to give up. He is also known for his passions, as he puts a lot time and hard work into something he enjoys or believes in, such as training and developing his skills. He is also dedicated to the Hidden Cloud Village, and is even willing to sacrifice himself for the village if he needs to; this makes him a very selfless person. He absolutely hates those who are not honest about themselves and becomes suspicious of people who tend to hide the truth or have ulterior motives. Koga is also known for his temper, if anyone he knows or cares about get hurt then he is the first one to take revenge for them and will not stop until justice is done, he also takes charge first and asks question later, which can sometimes cause misunderstandings. Because he doesn’t listen to the situation first hand he sometimes ends up making a mistake but once he calms down or is aware of the full situation he will instantly apologizes for his actions. Although Koga is an excellent shinobi and is known for his great skills and abilities, but whenever faced with a difficult situation, he usually doesn’t think much about it and goes in head first into battle worrying about the consequences later. Rather than using proper battle tactics or strategies he will employ the use of physical force, he is shown to be physically brutal, as he uses extreme physical force to devastate or take down his opponents. He will even use intimidation to scare his opponents off so that he doesn’t have to go great lengths to beat them down. Though he can be brutal in battle, he still follows his own personal philosophy of not killing someone or taking a life; he will rather beat the person or opponent down if he has to but under no circumstances he will not deliver the final killing blow. Though most opponents do tend to get scared of him due to his physically destructive battle style and he does get excited in battle sometimes. Koga is also quite the ladies man; as he is very flirtatious when around attractive women and will often flirt with any new or attractive girl. Many of the village girls seem to fall for him due to his good looks and charms. Though there have been some instances that his charm didn’t work on a girl, such as the time when he first met his future rival and fellow Taijutsu practitioner Touko Kanzaki, he tried to hit on her and asked her out on a date but was turned down because she was already in a relationship. Although he was disappointed at first, he later decided that she would be a better rival due to both of them being the top Taijutsu experts in their respective villages. Although he likes to flirt with other women, there are two particular women in his life that he is greatly fond of, they are Akira and Hanako Nii, two sisters whom he has known since childhood. He has a good relationship with both the sisters but he seems to specially care for Akira. His relationship with Akira turned from friendship to that of a romantic one, because she is Jinchuriki just like him and had to endure the same harsh treatment as he had, they understand each other better and due to their similar personalities and approach to life, they also connect to one another on a personal level. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is good friends with the Current Raikage Kirin having known her since his days as a Chunin, one of the few people he seems to truly respect,. As both of them deeply care about their village and wish to rid the world of violence and corruption, they tend to get on well. Originally the village’s Elder Council wanted Koga to become the next Raikage, but he declined the offer and suggested that Kirin be the one to take it, knowing full well that she was the right person for the job as Koga believed that Kirin would be able to someday change the shinobi world for good. Though his other reason was he didn’t want to be tied with responsibilities that come with the position, he would rather be free to pursue his own goals and interests as well as protect the village at the same time, in his own way. He also seems to be on good terms with Shinsaku Takasugi, since Koga has worked with him in the past on several ninja missions, they make an effective shinobi team. History Koga was born and raised in the Hidden Cloud village; his father and mother were regular citizens of Kumogakure, being the owners of a restaurant. At some point after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War the Eight Tailed OX was sealed inside a young Koga, he was only five years old when the tailed beast was sealed inside him. Soon afterwards many of the villagers looked upon Koga with utter contempt and disgust, because of their hatred for the beast inside him as well as fear of it. Despite the prejudices and mistreatment that he suffered at the hands of the villagers, he didn't bear any ill will towards the village, aware of the reason behind their actions. Even after all the hardships he had to endure, because of his status as a Jinchuriki, he kept smiling and pushing himself to be the best jinchūriki that he could be, so his parents would be proud of him and that he could someday change the way people see him. Koga grew up in a happy and stable home environment; both of his parents loved him very much despite being the Jinchuriki of the Cloud Village. Koga apparently had an affinity with ninjutsu skills and wanted to be a ninja although his parents at first were against it and wanted him to live a normal life, they eventually decided to let Koga be a ninja and enrolled him into the ninja academy. Although when he first enrolled the academy, it didn’t go very well for him, many of the students were cold towards him and didn’t really talk with him much. But after sometime through hard work, determination, and a little encouragement from one of his teachers, he was able to change the attitude of his classmates towards him. After sometime in the academy he became popular amongst his peers, due to his friendly and flashy attitude. He was the class clown and used to always play jokes and make most of his classmates laugh; most of his friends started to liked him for his cheerful disposition. It was during this time he found out his affinity for lightning and started to train in lightning style jutsu. He graduated from the academy at the age of ten instantly becoming a Genin, he was teamed up with two other Genin of his age as well as a Jonin instructor. Under the guidance of his jonin instructor he further developed his lightning release ninjutsu, becoming more proficient as the year went on. He passed the Chunin exams at age 12 and was officially given the rank of Chunin, during the next several years he went on to participate on various ninja missions with his fellow shinobi teammates as well as developing his ninja skills. Seeing that he needed to increase his battle potential and over ninja abilities he decided to head out to the Land of Lightning Island to train and become stronger, he would train there for the next two years going through a hellish training regimen. He trained on an island in the Land of Lightning, where there he would find the Falls of Truth. There he would learn how to control the Eight-Tails in the blink of an eye. He returned back to the Cloud village after two years training on the island, a lot of his friends and family were worried about him and had though he had died; he reassured them that he was there just for training purposes in order to gain better battle experience and increase his fighting capabilities. Sometime since then, much like his predecessor Killer Bee, Koga had become beloved in Kumogakure as the village's hero. He assumed his duties as a shinobi and was sent to various ninja missions, over the next few years he would rise through the ninja ranks and gain worldwide fame gaining the moniker Kumogakure's Lightning Beast of Flash (雲隠れ派手な雷獣, Kumogakure Hadena Raijū). At the age of 20 he was finally be promoted to the rank of Jonin due to his excellent shinobi skills as well as for his reputation known through the ninja world. Abilities As the Jinchuriki of the Hidden Cloud Village, Koga is an extremely powerful shinobi, known for his unpredictable fighting style and powerful taijutsu techniques. Koga is talented in the arts of ninjutsu and through years of hard work and training, has become one of the foremost taijutsu experts Kumogakure has to offer. His skills are great enough to be compared to Konoha’s own master taijutsu specialist Touko Kanzaki, the latter even stated during one of their bouts that when it comes to fighting and hand to hand combat Koga is a natural. Koga is strong enough to take on a rouge team of shinobi that were after him, he defeated each of the criminal ninja on his own, without any assistance from his teammates. His skills and abilities have been praised by several Kumogakure Ninja, including the Raikage, even shinobi from the other villages have recognized his strength and value as a shinobi, according to statements made by the Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki Jin Toshihiro, as well as Reiko Himegami, a member of the seven swordsman of the mist. As one would expect of a jinchūriki, Koga has a very large reservoir of chakra, and because of the eight tails chakra all of his powers and abilities are enhanced. Koga had trained to such an extent that he has developed an uncanny ability to fight and even run while unconscious, which is purely based on muscle memory. Taijutsu Koga is an accomplished taijutsu specialist and a user of the power type fighting style, which refers to a type of fighting style where the user utilizes raw power and brute force to overwhelm their opponents in combat. Unlike Touko Kanzaki who is known for her use of strong fist style based taijutsu, Koga on the other hand uses a variety of wrestling related moves to take down an opponent, which has been shown to be quite effective in battle. The techniques employed by Koga are brutal and devastating, and only highly trained taijutsu masters such as Touko can ever hope to overcome his unique brand of fighting style. With his level of skill in taijutsu, Koga is able to fight against countless high-level ninja unarmed, and is able to fight against other taijutsu masters. Koga is a highly dangerous combatant. In addition to the impressive taijutsu skills at his disposal, Koga also possesses a great deal of physical strength; he is capable of easily plowing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand and can also disarm a skilled opponent with just his bare hands. Koga is also noted to be very fast, because of the training he had undergone throughout the years, his speed has developed to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. He is fast enough to grab hold of an opponent before they even have the time to react or counter attack. Also thanks to the training he had received, Koga has gained a tough and enduring body, capable of withstanding immense amount of pain. He has also shown that he is capable of taking directed attacks from others without flinching. Drunken Fist In addition to his standard taijutsu techniques, Koga is also a user of the Sui Ken (醉拳, Drunken Fist) fighting style. It is a unique brand of fighting style where the more one consumes alcohol, the drunker they get, and stronger they become. When Koga consumes a small amount of alcohol he enters a drunken frenzy, while in this drunken state he is able to imitate staggering and fluid like movements. In this form Koga turns into a human powerhouse who'll strike unpredictability, with no inhibitions whatsoever. Also when in this drunken state, Koga has no recollection of his actions Lightning Techniques Koga is also very proficient at using lightning based ninjtsu, due to his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, as a result of his mastery over the lightning element; Koga is able to use various high level lightning based techniques without the need of hands seals. Koga is able to store small amounts of lightning chakra in his hands and the release in the form of a powerful blast, he can even transfer the stored up electricity from his hand into the opponent’s body and electrocute them. Koga can also use his lightning chakra to create a low frequency electromagnetic field within his visual that he is able to read; by using this technique he is able to locate enemies, allies and other living things, around the immediate vicinity. Koga can also combine his taijutsu techniques with lightning chakra to enhance them, this allows him to use a very fast fighting style mixed with Lightning Release infused blows. Jinchūriki Transformations :Main Article: Koga's Jinchūriki Forms As a result of his training with the tailed beast inside, Koga has gained complete and total control over the Eight Tails. Koga exhibits the common jinchuriki trait, which involves drawing on parts of his demons power to create a red demon cloak that surrounds his body, which in turn increase all of his physical attributes. He has great degree of control over the demon cloak as he is able to shape it into an outline similar to the Eight Tails. There are two version of the demon cloak that Koga can manifest; the first is version 1, he uses his own chakra to freely and quickly form a red demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his canine teeth and nails extend. The second demon cloak is referred to as version 2 and is formed by tapping further into the Eight-Tails' chakra reserves, this is done so by forming the chakra into a human-beast hybrid shape. The purpose of the version 2 demon cloak is to give Koga an edge in battle without completely releasing the eight tails, as that would be dangerous to those around him. In appearance the version two chakra cloak is much darker in colour than the version 1. Koga apparently doesn’t use this form too often and only prefers to use it against those who are powerful and dangerous. Similar to his predecessor Killer Bee, he is able to form the demonic chakra into a pair of horns, which he uses to attack an enemy with a technique called the Lion's Roar Clothesline. Using this technique in demon chakra mode increases the power of the attack; it is now powerful enough to blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick and powerful. Because of his strong relationship with the Eight Tails, Koga can rely on his tailed beast to act as a partner in battle. The Eight Tails will disturb the flow of chakra; He is able to dispel powerful genjutsu by having the Eight Tails disturb the flow of chakra inside his body with, which in turn allows him to escape from a genjutsu. Like his predecessor and fellow Kumo-nin, Killer Bee, Koga is able to transform into the Eight-Tails' full form with ease, and because of his control over his tailed beast, he can retain his conscious even in the fully released state. He can also partially transform parts of his chakra shroud into parts of the Eight-Tails' body. When fully transformed, he can easily fire a Tailed Beast Ball many times the size of its already giant body. His control over his forms is so great, he can form all eight tentacles on his back without a cloak, and form one of his arms into the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's arm and fist. Trivia *His name is the Japanese pronunciation of the English letter "K". This is similar to the names of Killer Bee, A, C, and J, that are the pronunciations of the letters "A," "B," "C," and "J," respectively. *His appearance is based on Adult Colonnello from the anime/manga series Katekyō Hitman Reborn. *Koga's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLJtO_iRbA8 Crystal Planet By Joe Satriani] *According to the Naruto databook: **Koga's hobbies are Training, going on dates, and Sightseeing . **Koga's wishes to fight against Touko Kanzaki and Jin Toshihiro. **Koga's favorite foods are Fish and Chicken, while his least favorite foods are Lamb and Liver. **Koga's has completed 608 official missions in total: 270 D-rank, 183 C-rank, 100 B-rank, 40 A-rank, 15 S-rank. **Koga's favourite words are "Extreme" (果断の,Kadan no) and "Passion" (情熱, Jōnetsu). Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Jinchuriki